Best Thing I Never Had
by DarkHeartRocker13
Summary: Loren is finally happy with Eddie after her past relationship with Cameron she felt like she would never be able to fall in love again. But with Eddie she did.


**Hey everybody so i was listening this song and i had an idea for a one shot. So i hope you like it!**

* * *

**What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
I say what goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
What goes around comes back around...**

**Loren's Pov**

Today I'm getting married, wow i can't believe it.I'm so happy, Eddie is the love of my life. I want to spend every second of every day with him. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me. All the past guys I've been with my ex Cameron they never treated me right but Eddie has. He treats me like a princess and i love him more than anything in the world. Looking back on what happened two years ago I'm so glad that i found Eddie.

**2 years ago**

"Hey babe." Loren says and kisses Cameron on the cheek, sits down and snuggled closer to him.

"Uh, can you not do that? I'm trying to watch the game." Cameron says and pushes her over off of him.

"I'm sorry, i just thought we could spend some time together since I've been so busy with recording and stuff.' Loren says.

"I'm busy ok, fuck off." Cameron says and continues to watch tv.

**There was a time  
I thought, that you did everything right  
No lies, no wrong  
Boy I must've been out of my mind  
So when I think of the time that I almost loved you  
You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you**

**30 min later on the phone with Mel**

" He said what, you know what never mind I'm on my way over." Mel says shouting.

"No Mel don't he probably is just in a bad mood. I mean I've spent so much time with Eddie and recording. I forgot that i actually have to make time for other people in my life." Loren says.

"Talk to him, if he doesn't start treating you right don't keep giving him another chance." Mel says.

Loren hangs up with Mel and goes to talk to Cam.

" Can we talk?." Loren says wand walks over to the couch and sits down.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about what I said earlier i just feel like you never really spend time with me anymore." Cameron says.

"I love you, you know i do I'm sorry I've been busy but i promise to spend more time with you." Loren says and kisses him.

"I love you too." Cameron says and Loren lays her head on his chest.

**End Of flashback**

**Thank God you blew it**  
**I thank God I dodged the bullet**  
**I'm so over you**  
**So baby good lookin' out**

**I wanted you bad**  
**I'm so through with that**  
**'Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)**  
**You turned out to be the (best thing I never had)**  
**And I'm gonna' always be the (best thing you never had)**  
**Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now**

**Cameron's Pov**

Loren was the best thing in my life and i let her go . I lied, cheated and took her for-granted and now she's gone. She's getting married and moving on. I regret everything i did but i can't fix it she has already gave me too many chances.

**Flashback**

"We are over I can't even look at you now." Loren says and starts packing her stuff.

"Loren, let me explain please." Cameron says.

"NO, I'm not forgiving you I'm sick and tired of this. I keep giving you chances and you keep lying to me. You promised you were gonna change. You made me feel like I was the one breaking us up. When you were cheating the entire time." Loren says crying.

"Loren please." Cameron says.

"No, I don't even know why i'm crying now. I should be happy that you are finally out of my life I don't want to ever see you again. Don't call, text, email or even show your face at my house or anywhere." Loren says and grabs her stuff and walks out.

End of flashback

**So sad, you're hurt**  
**Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care**  
**You don't deserve my tears**  
**I guess that's why they ain't there**  
**When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you**  
**You showed your ass and baby yes I saw the real you**

**Thank God you blew it  
I thank God I dodged the bullet  
I'm so over you  
Baby good lookin' out**

**I wanted you bad**  
**I'm so through with that**  
**Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)**  
**I said, you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)**  
**And I'll never be the (best thing you never had)**  
**Oh baby I bet sucks to be you right now**

**I know you want me back  
It's time to face the facts  
That I'm the one that's got away  
Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life  
Thank God I found the good in goodbye**

**The Reception**

"When I first met Eddie I was happy really happy, just starting out my music career and we became great friends. I was in a relationship and it didn't work out and Eddie was always there me. He has never left me, never one day that he made me cry. Eddie is the one and only person I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with. He is my everything the person I turn to when everything is wrong. He is the love of my life. I love you babe! Forever and Always!." Loren says and leans in and kisses him.

*Applause*

"I love you to Lo." Eddie says and kisses her forehead.

* * *

**I used to want you so bad**  
**I'm so through with that**  
**Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)**  
**Oh you turned out to be (the best thing I never had)**  
**And I will always be the (best thing you never had)**  
**Oh, best thing you never had!**

**I used to want you so bad**  
**I'm so through with that**  
**Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)**  
**Oh you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)**  
**Oh, I will never be the (best thing you never had)**  
**Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now**

**What goes around, comes back around**  
**What goes around, comes back around**  
**I bet it sucks to be you right now**  
**What goes around, comes back around**  
**I bet it sucks to be you right now**  
**What goes around, comes back around**  
**I bet it sucks to be you right now**

" That's a wrap." The director says.

"You were amazing babe." Eddie says and kisses Loren.

"Thanks, let's go home." Loren says and grabs his hand as they walk out.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Part 2 or just a one shot! Let me know! Please Review!**

**xoxo**

**Layla**


End file.
